Kisses & Consequences
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: What happens after a favor makes Austin and Ally see each other in a different light? Now they have to figure out there feelings for each other just as Austin's career starts to take off.
1. Chapter 1

Austin, Ally, and Dez were sitting at the food court in the mall. Ally was staring at Dallas while Austin and Dez were busy playing cheese goldfish.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Ally said.

"Because you haven't blinked in like two minutes." Austin said

"Yeah you were so staring at the cell phone accessory cart guy." Dez said.

"Ally why don't you just go talk to him?" Austin asked.

"Because I always make a fool out of myself when I talk to him." Ally said before looking over at Dallas again.

"Yeah you always say weird stuff and dance all goofy." Dez said and Ally rolled her eyes at him.

"Just go talk to him." Austin said.

"Fine, fine I'm going." Ally said and then she walked over to the cell phone accessory cart. "Hey Dallas, I see you got your job back here at the cell phone accessory cart."

"Yeah. I couldn't stand working at the libary." Dallas said and Ally cringed at the word libary. "It was always so quiet at the libary. I came back here and begged for my job back."

"That's great." Ally said.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to go by Sonic Boom to see you but I just haven't had the chance. I've been so busy. I was going to come by today after I got off work but I have to babysit my neighbor's kid for 30 minutes."

"I can baby sit for you." Ally said and then immediately regretted it.

"Really?"

"Yeah that's what I said." Ally said.

"That's great, you're awesome Ally." Dallas said.

"Yeah I've been told that." Ally said and she walked back to the table where Austin and Dez and now Trish were sitting.

"So how did it go?" Dez asked.

"Great. I'm babysitting his neighbor's kid for him." Ally said.

***Theme Song***

Ally walked into Sonic Boom where Austin, Dez, and Trish were.

"So how did babysitting go?" Trish asked.

"It wasn't bad. He slept the whole time." Ally said and then Dallas walked in.

"Hey Ally thanks for babysitting for me." Dallas said.

"You're welcome."

"I was wondering do you want to go on a date Friday night."

"YES!" Ally screamed. "I mean I think that would be nice."

Dallas giggled and then said, "Cool, I'll meet you at the melody diner at 7."

"Sounds great."

"Cool, see you then." Dallas said and then he walked out.

Ally walked behind the counter and started counting the money in the cash register. Austin Trish and Dez walked over to the counter.

"Ally, Dallas just asked you out why aren't you excited?" Austin asked.

"Because, I can barely talk to him, the date is going to be a disaster." Ally said.

"Why don't you have a practice date and we'll coach you?" Trish said.

"A practice date?" Ally asked.

"Yeah Austin can pretend to be Dallas you can practice talking to him." Trish said.

"Um if it's alright with Austin."

"It's cool with me." Austin said.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ally asked.

"I am like 90 percent sure that it's going to work." Trish said.

"Woah 90 percent sure is like a lot." Dez said and everybody ignored him.

"Okay, let's do it. It's closing time so I'll go lock the door and we can have the practice date over there." Ally said before walking over to the door to lock it. While Ally was locking up, Trish and Austin were setting up the practice date area.

Ally went over to the chairs and sat in the one that was across from Austin.

"Okay Ally now try to make conversation." Trish said.

"So Dallas how was your day?" Ally said.

"It was great. How was yours?" Austin asked.

"It was good. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"Yeah I have to work and then I have to clean my room tomorrow or else I'll get grounded." Austin said.

"I'll clean it for you." Ally said.

"And cut." Trish said.

"Ally you can't do that." Austin said.

"Hey if I date you will you clean my room too?" Dez asked.

"First of all Ally would never date you. Second of all, Ally what are you doing?" Trish said.

"I'm sorry. This is pointless." Ally said and then she walked upstairs.

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong with her." Austin said and then he followed her.

**Practice Room**

Austin walked into the practice room to see Ally sitting at the piano playing random keys. He shut the door behind him and then sat down next to her.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Everything. I can't even talk to Dallas without saying something stupid and I'm going to make a fool out of myself when we go out on Friday. Then he's going to tell everybody and I'm going to be completely humiliated."

"Ally you're being over dramatic. I don't think that it's really that serious. And with a little more practice, you'll be able to go out with him and not make a complete fool out of yourself." Austin said.

"I guess you're right, there is one thing that I'm not completely comfortable with."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it's really embarrassing."

"I promise I won't laugh or tell anybody."

"You promise?"

"I pinky promise." Austin said and then Ally took a deep breath.

"What if Dallas tries to kiss me?"

"What's wrong with that? You like him; he likes you, what's the problem?" Austin said. Ally made a face and Austin knew exactly what it meant. "You've never been kissed." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah. It's so embarrassing."

"No it's not. A lot of people our age haven't been kissed. Like Trish?" Austin said.

"No she got kissed at camp two years ago."

"Okay that's just one person."

"Yeah you're right. Austin have you?"

"Um well…yeah." Austin said nervously.

"See everyone has been kissed except for me."

"Ally it's okay."

"No it's not. Austin I know this is going to sound really weird but could you practice that part with me?"

"Kissing?"

"Yeah. If you don't want to its fine but I really want you to because I don't want to be embarr…" Ally started but was cut off when Austin lips crushed hers. She closed her eyes and for the first time in a while she wasn't thinking about anything. Her heart started beating faster and faster. Austin was in control of the kiss which Ally didn't mind at all.

After about two minutes, Austin pulled back from her. They stared at each other for 30 seconds before Ally broke the silence.

"Um well that was something." Ally said.

"Yeah it was." Austin said.

"Thanks Austin."

"No problem anything for my best friend." Austin said and then Ally smiled.

They heard a crash down stairs and then ran to see what it was. When they got downstairs the saw the violin display case broken.

"What happened down here?" Ally asked.

"Well the moron tried catapult a soccer ball across the store." Trish said.

"Why would you do that?" Ally asked.

"Because we were bored waiting for you two to come down stairs." Dez said.

"Yeah what took you so long?" Trish asked.

"Well you see we were talking about my date with Dallas and Austin told me that I shouldn't be nervous." Ally said and Dez and Trish were looking at her. "Nothing happened!" Austin stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Trish asked.

"She said, well you see we were talking about my date with Dallas and Austin told me I shouldn't be nervous. Nothing happened!" Dez said and then Trish glared at him.

"I meant that you're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird, I'm acting normal. I mean what is normal? Normal to you could be normal to me, which is definitely different than Austin and Dez's normal…"

"Ally!" Austin said and then he looked at her with a knowing look.

"The point is I'm fine. I'm cool, I'm chill." Ally said.

"Okay, anyways I'm going to go home. I'm tired and I have to be at work by 8 o'clock tomorrow."

"8 o'clock? You never wake up before 10:30." Ally said.

"Yeah but if I don't get to sleep at a decent hour, I won't be there until after 12." Trish said "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey let's walk home together." Dez said an he started walking behind Trish and Trish started walking faster.

Now Austin and Ally were alone again.

"You're not good under pressure are you?" Austin said.

"Well duh. You know that. You should've thought about that before you kissed me."

"Hey you asked."

"Oh yeah. Well thank you again it was really nice of you."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna head home too. See you tomorrow."

"Okay." Ally said with a smile and Austin returned it.

**A/N: Okay this is just a cute little fluffy story that I decided to do. It's going to be a two shot so the next chapter is going to be the last. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.O.V**

My date last night with Dallas went great. I wasn't scared at all and when he kissed me I wasn't scared. I don't think I really like him anymore. Ever since Austin kissed me, I haven't had a problem being around Dallas. I don't get those butterflies anymore and I can actually talk to him and make sense. I see Trish walking here, I wonder where she got a job at today. This mall is huge, she's had like 30 jobs and she's still hasn't worked at every store in the mall.

"Guess who got a job at Yozen Frogurt." Trish said.

"Let me guess you got a job there so that you can sneak free frozen yogurt." I said.

"Aw Ally, you know me so well." Trish said. "Oh by the way how did your date go with Dallas?"

"It was great. I realized I don't like him anymore." I squealed. I'm pretty sure Trish is confused about why I'm so happy.

"Why are you so happy? And why don't you like him anymore?"

"I don't like him anymore because I wasn't nervous around him anymore. I talked like a human being instead of an idiot and when he kissed me I didn't feel any sparks." I said and I was jumping up and down by then.

"Wait is there a reason why you don't like him anymore?" Trish asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I said and then my reason for not liking Dallas anymore walked into the store. Dez was with him as usual.

"Hey Ally. Hey Trish." Austin and Dez said at the same time.

"Jinks. I believe you owe me a soda." Dez said.

"There's some upstairs in the refrigerator." Austin said and then Dez ran upstairs. "So Ally how did your date go last night?"

"It went great, I realized that I don't like him anymore." I said and then Austin gave me the same confused look Trish did.

"Wait why are you so happy then?"

"That's what I said." Trish said.

"Wait what made you stop liking him? Was it something he did or said?" Austin asked.

"It was nothing _he _did." I said.

"Do you have a new crush?" Trish asked.

"I don't know yet." I said with a smile.

"Okay." Austin and Trish said with confused looks.

"I know this sounds weird but there might be someone else, I'm just not sure yet." I said then I decided to changed the subject. "I wrote you a new song wanna hear it?"

"Of course." Austin said and then me, him and Trish went upstairs.

**A/N: I think I want to continue this story. I'm just not completely sure which direction I want it to go. Anyways, feedback would be great so review please. By the way, this is irrelevant but who saw tonights Pretty Little Liars? It was pretty epic wasn't it? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I decided to continue this. It's going to be really realistic, meaning they're not going to fall in love right away but they're definitely going to get together by the end of the story. I want to do like maybe 10 chapters or so.**

**Romancefanficnerd- I know! They never make things obvious on PLL and they're making Paige being A really obvious. I think Paige may have killed Maya but don't think she's A. Sidenote: Paige's bag from last night's episode looks kind of like the bag A was going through a few episodes ago. Coincidence? **

**I'm hot**

**You're cold**

** You go around**

** Like you know**

** Who I am**

** But you don't**

** You've got me on my toes**

** I'm slipping into the lava**

** And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**

** Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

** 'Cause I'm burning up, burning up**

** For you baby**

**I fell (I fell)**

** So fast (so fast)**

** Can't hold myself**

** Back**

** High heels (high heels)**

** Red dress (red dress)**

** All by yourself, gotta catch my breath.**

**I'm slipping into the lava**

** And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**

** Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

** 'Cause I'm burning up, burning up**

** For you baby**

Austin just finished singing the latest song that Ally had wrote for him. All the people that were invited to the live webcast, plus Ally, Trish and Dez all started clapping.

An hour later the audience had left the practice room and it was just Team Austin left.

"Whew, that was the best song you've ever written Ally." Austin said sitting down on one of the bean bags.

"I agree with Austin that song was awesome." Trish said.

"Thanks guys." Ally said sitting down on the other bean bag.

"Guys check it out, the video has already got 500,000 views. That's almost half a million views." Dez said and everyone looked at him.

"That is exactly half a million views." Ally said.

"No half a million is 250,000." Dez said.

"That's a quarter of a million views." Ally said.

"Anyways, that's still good." Dez said.

"I never thought I'd say this but, Dez is right. We should celebrate." Trish said.

"Yeah we totally should and I've got just the thing." Dez said before going through his book bag and pulling out a bunch of weird objects. He pulled out a bowling pin, a stick of pepperoni, a giant panda bear, and then he finally pulled out a birthday cake.

"Why do you have a bowling pin, a stick of pepperoni, a giant panda bear, and a birthday cake in your book bag?" Ally asked.

"Because a wedding cake wouldn't fit and I don't like anniversary cake." Dez said and that only made Ally even more confused.

Dez went to get plates for the cake but then he dropped the cake on the floor.

"Ooops." Dez said.

"Dez!" Ally said.

"Well, ya think we could still eat it?" Dez asked.

"No!" Ally, Austin, and Trish said at the same time.

"Ugh now I have to clean all of this up. " Ally said walking over to get paper towels and cleaner.

"I'll help you." Austin said quickly.

"Thank you." Ally said and then her and Austin got down on the floor and started cleaning.

After the mess was cleaned up Austin suggested that the go to Burger Queen. They all sat at a booth. Trish and Ally on one side, Dez and Austin on the other side. Ally was eating chicken strips and french fries, Trish had a chicken patty while Dez and Austin both had burgers.

Austin started sneaking some of Ally's fries while she was in the middle of talking to Trish. She happened to turn around and notice that some of her fries were missing.

"Where did all my fries go?" Ally asked.

"I have no idea." Austin said quickly his mouth still full of fries.

"Austin you ate all of my french fries." Ally said.

"No he didn't eat all of them you still have like five left." Dez said and Ally and Trish rolled their eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious." Ally said and Austin started to take Ally's last five fries.

"Really Austin?" Ally said and she rolled her eyes.

"They're so good." Austin said.

"Really? I wish that I knew." Ally said.

"I just realized, I haven't worked here yet. Guess who is going to get a job at Burger Queens tomorrow?" Trish said and Austin and Ally laughed.

"Who?" Dez said oblivious as usual.

"Anyways, I wanna make a toast to team Austin. Dez for directing the video, Trish for getting an audience, and Austin for that amazing performance tonight." Ally said and everyone banged their cups together.

"And Ally for writing another great song. You're awesome." Austin added and then everyone banged their cups together again.

**The next day**

"Guess who got a job at Burger Queens?" Trish said when she walked into Sonic Boom.

"I thought you were just kidding when you said you were going to get a job there." Ally said.

"Nope I wasn't and guess who got Austin a gig on T.V." Trish said.

"No way he's going to be so excited." Ally said and then Austin and Dez walked in.

"Who?" Austin asked.

"You! Trish got you a gig on T.V." Ally said and then everyone started jumping up and down.

"It's the Miami Jam-a-Thon." Trish said. "It's in two days and I said Austin will perform two songs. Burning up and a new one."

"Two days? That's not enough time to right a new song." Ally said.

"It's okay, we'll pull an all-nighter tonight and write the new song." Austin said.

"Perfect and Dez you can record him performing the song and we can put it on the website next week." Trish said.

**The next chapter is going to be a good one; I can't wait to post it. I'm already half way done with it.**

***Sneak peak of the next chapter***

_"Ally you're stressed you need to loosen up." Austin said._

_"How?" Ally asked._

_"Dance party!" Austin said before turning on music. Before Ally new it Austin had grabbed her and they were dancing together._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I totally changed the direction of this story. I used the song "The Way That You Do" as the song that they're working on. This chapter is short but it's pure Auslly. :)**

** Ally's P.O.V**

I am so tired. Austin and I have been working on his new song for hours now. We still haven't even gotten a melody.

"Okay, how about this?" Austin said and then he played some cords.

"No no no. That's not good." I said.

"Ally, every melody I've played hasn't been good enough. Do you have any ideas in your book?"

"Um let me see." I said and I started flipping through different pages. "How about, sometimes it feels like you lost your swag, you got a kick me sign covering the skills that you have?"

"That's great what else do you have to go with it?"Austin asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I said with a smile and then he started to giggle.

"Ally you're stressed you need to loosen up." Austin said.

"How?" I asked.

"Give me a sec." Austin got up and went over to his jacket and got his phone. Then he started playing music. "Dance party!" He said and before I knew it he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He spent me around a few times and we both started laughing. He turned the music down and then sat down on one of the bean bag chairs. "Do you feel fun yet?"

"Not really, but it's working." I said and I started doing my signature dance. The one where I move my arms and legs up and down. Austin was laughing at me and then he got up and started doing the dance with me. I slipped and fell in the chair in the middle of my dance.

"It's okay it's a part of. It was part of it." I said and Austin stopped dancing

"Really? That was part of your dance?" Austin asked and then I stopped dancing.

"Yes. I feel fun. I think I might have something." I ran over to the piano and Austin came over to sit next to me. I started playing keys and then I started singing. "Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag. You got a kick me sign covering the skills that have. And it all looks wrong when you're looking down. You get dizzy doing 360's. And you can't break out. If when you feel like you're in all that just don't forget that I got your back. Now turn up the beat and bump that track."

"Wow Ally. Nobody rocks it the way that you do." Austin said and that have me a great idea.

"Austin that's perfect." I said and then I continued. "Nobody rocks it the way that you. You got style, pop your collar cause you're all kinds of cool. You're legit you're the boss, even when the mic is off. Nobody rocks it the way that you do." I finished playing and then I started going through my book to fine another lyric that would go with the song.

"You're off the charts, you're number one, you got the fire so keep burning it up."

"Yes we got a song and it only took 8 hours. Thanks Ally, you're awesome."

Austin said and then he hugged me. I felt those butterflies in my stomach. Like how I used to feel around Dallas. I'm not sure if they mean anything yet.

"I'm gonna head home and try and get some sleep." I said.

"Want me to walk you home? It's kind of late?" Austin asked and I smiled.

"Thanks Austin." I said and then we walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the Jam-A-Thon and Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish were all helping Austin set up.

"Okay guys, I go on stage in 2 minutes." Austin said.

"Okay we're gonna to go take our seats just give me a sec." Ally said and then she started fixing Austin's hair and he started to blush. "Alright you're ready."

The gang all went to their front row seats to get ready for Austin to perform.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon." Austin said the audience started to cheer. "The first song is called The Way That You Do and it was written by my  
best friend Ally."

"I still can't believe he replaced me with Ally." Dez said and Ally and Trish rolled their eyes.

While Austin performing the crowd went crazy. Everyone loved the new song that Ally wrote and the song from last weeks web cast. Ally, Dez, and Trish went back to Sonic Boom to wait for Austin to come back. 20 minutes passed and Austin finally walked in. He had been signing autographs and taking pictures with fans.

"Austin, that performance was incredible." Ally said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"No that song was incredible." Austin said.

"Your dance moves were incredible." Trish said.

"No Austin your shirt is incredible where did you get it from?" Dez said.

"Um it's yours." Austin said.

"Oh really? Cool!" Dez said.

"Ally if you keep writing songs like that and Austin if you keep performing like that, you'll have a record deal in no time." Trish said.

"I agree that was the best performance you ever gave." Ally said.

"Thanks guys but my throat really hurts right now." Austin said.

"Buddy I got just what you need." Dez said before pulling a canteen full of tea from his book bag.

"Why do you have a canteen full of tea in your book bag?" Ally asked.

"Because if I put it in a cup it would spill, duh." Dez said.

"Okay." Ally said "Drink that and I'll get you some cough drops to make your throat feel better."

Ally walked over behind the counted and handed Austin a cough drop.

"Thanks Ally." Austin said before a man in a black suit walked in.

"Are you Austin Moon?" The man asked.

"Yeah? Who are you?" Austin asked.

"I'm Michael Kyle, from Rock Records.I saw your performance tonight and it was amazing. I want to sign you to my record label." He said and then Team Austin started screaming and squealing. "So I can take that as a yes?"

"Yes!" Austin and Ally screamed at the same time.

"Hey you must be Ally his best friend?"

"Yeah that's me." Ally said.

"You're really talented."

"Thank you so much." Ally said.

"As for you Austin, you just got yourself a record deal. Here's my number, call me when you talk to your parents." He said and then he walked out.

"Oh my gosh this is the best news ever." Ally said and then team Austin came in for a group hug.

"I'm gonna go call my parents." Austin said going to the practice room.

"Let's go get some pizza to celebrate. Dez come with me." Trish said.

"Why?" Dez asked.

"Because I said so." Trish said in a threatening tone.

"We'll be back." Dez said in fear and followed Trish out of the store.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was about to walk in to the practice room while Austin was walking out.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked following me back in to the room.

"Nothing, Trish and Dez went to go get pizza." I said and then I sat down on the piano bench.

"This is the best news I've ever gotten." Austin said.

"I know congratulations. I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." I said.

"Because of you. If it wasn't for you none of this would be possible. Thanks Ally." He said with a smile and I felt myself blushing.

"Aww you're just saying that." I said.

"No I'm not. Ally you're the best." Austin said and then he hugged me again. Our heads were moving closer and closer and before I knew it we were kissing again. This time  
it felt different. I felt the sparks this time and it felt amazing. The kiss ended way too soon when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No no it's okay." I said.

There was an awkward silence before I decided to ask him a question. "What did your parents say when you told them?"

"They were really happy. I don't think they believed me at first. It felt good to finally prove my dad wrong." He said and then I smiled. Out of nowhere I got these butterflies in my stomach. Could I be falling for Austin?

**A/N: Okay so a couple things. One this chapter was kind of based off of "Successes & Setbacks but with some changes. Second, *spoiler alert* in the next chapter someone goes on a date(; and third, as always thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys, I fixed the last two chapters so that now they're readable(is that a word?) Also guys who saw the promo for Albums & Auditions? If you didn't you need to because it was AMAZING!**

**XxAtticusDeanMitchellxX- How did you know that ? I've heard it but I don't know how everyone knows.**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I walked up to the practice room to go tell Ally the great news about the record deal but when I got there but I heard her singing so I stood in the doorway waiting. When she was done I started clapping and she jumped and turned around.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that." Ally said and I smiled at her.

"That song was pretty good." I said and then I sat down on the beanbag chair and she sat on the one next to mine.

"Thanks. It was a song that I was recording for fun. I was going to change the melody and the lyrics and turn it into a song for you."

"Thanks Ally." I said.

"So what happened with Michael?"

"Everything went great. I got the deal, team Austin can still be together and he has small recording studio in Tampa so we don't have to move." I said and then she pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

"This is perfect." She said. We looked into each others eyes for a few seconds and our heads started moving closer but before I could kiss her Dez and Trish walked in. Me and Ally moved away from each other really fast. "

Hey guys." I said nervously.

"What's going on?" Ally asked.

"What happened?" Dez and Trish said at the same time.

"What what do you mean." Ally said stuttering.

"The meeting. What happened with the meeting? What did you think we meant?" Trish said.

"Oh yeah! It went great, I officially got the deal and Team Austin can still be together."

"That's great." Trish said and she ran up and hugged me then Dez followed.

"Come on Ally group hug." Dez said. I looked over at Ally and she looked uncomfortable.

"Oh alright." She said.

***An hour later***

We were downstairs in Sonic Boom. Trish went back to work at Burger Queens or where ever she was working at today. Ally was helping a customer while me and Dez were playing with the instruments. I looked over at Ally, I think that I might like her but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. She looks so pretty today. Wait did I just say that? I think I should go tell her. Maybe she'll start to like me the way that I like her.I walked over to her and she looked up at me.

"Hey Austin."

"Hey Ally. You look nice." I said she started to blush.

"Thanks." She said.

"So do you wanna ..." Before I could finish my sentence a girl started calling my name.

"Austin!"

"Hi, and you are ?"

"Vanessa. Remember you asked me out like two weeks ago and I was busy." She said.

"Oh yeah."

"So do you wanna go out tonight?"

"Uh..." I looked at Ally. I don't want to be mean and say no but I don't want to go out with her.

"Uh okay." As soon as I said it I regretted it because I saw Ally's face.

"Great. I'll meet you in the food court at 7." She said.

"Sounds good." I said and then I turned to Ally.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I think Austin was going to ask me out. Stupid Vanessa had to ruin that.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked me.

"Of course I'm okay." I said with a small smile. Of course I'm not okay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." I said and then I turned to walk to the practice room. My phone started vibrating it was Dallas he wanted to hang out tonight. I decided that I was going to hang out with him.

Dallas and I were at the Cheesecake Warehouse. I couldn't focus on what he was saying because I was thinking about Austin. Speaking about Austin he was over there with Vanessa. Oh no. I put my head down.

"Ally what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said and he gave me a look like he didn't believe me. "Fine, Austin's here with his date and I don't want them to see us. Oh no they're coming over here."

"Hey Ally , Dallas" Austin said.

"Hi." We both said and then I said "Hi Vanessa."

"Hey." She said with a smile. "We should all sit together like a double date."

"That sounds awesome" Austin said at the same time I said. "I don't think so."

"Don't you think it'll be fun?" Austin said with a smirk.

"If it's okay with Ally it's fine with me."

Everyone looked at me. "Fine it's okay with me." I said.

"Awesome." Austin said as he playfully pushed me over in the booth. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

Dallas and Vanessa sat there awkwardly and watched.

"So." Vanessa said.

"So." Dallas said.

"So." Austin said.

"So." I said.

"Austin says you're his partner." Vanessa said.

"Yeah I am." I said.

"Is it hard writing songs?"

"Sometimes. Writing choruses are hard."

"But you always figure it out write great songs." Dallas said.

"Yeah Ally's the best. I don't know what I would do with out her." Austin said.

"Aw you're just saying that." I said and we both looked at each other.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Dallas and Vanessa said. They both got up and left me alone with Austin.

"I thought you didn't like Dallas anymore."

"I don't, we were hanging out as friends."

"Oh. By the way I have a new line for a song." Austin said. I'm confused but I'll go with it.

"Okay what is it?" I asked. "You're amazing, I'm interested in you." Okay now I'm really confused now.

"Um okay. Don't you think you should use a stronger word? Or phrase?"

"No! I don't want to ruin...the song." He said. Oh now I get what he means.

"I don't think it'll ruin the song I think it will make the song a lot better."

"But what if the song isn't a hit? I don't want to risk loosing our...fans." Austin said.

"Like you said take a chance break down the wall." I said and then Austin smiled. "I think that, that was the wrong analogy but you get the point."

"Yeah I do." Austin said and then Dallas and Vanessa came back.

"So what did we miss?" Vanessa said.

"Nothing." Austin and I said at the same time.

"Okay." They said at the same time.

"So Ally." Austin said.

"So Austin." I said.

"I really want to do that song. You're right take a chance break down the wall." Austin said and I smiled.

"You guys are going to write a new song?" Vanessa asked. Austin and I looked at each other.

"Yeah something like that." Austin said.

"That's so cool." Vanessa said. The rest of the night went great, besides Austin stealing my food. Me and Austin would look up at each other and smile. Some how we ended up sitting really close to each other.

"This was really fun but I have to get home." Vanessa said.

"Yeah me too." Dallas said.

"Let's walk together." Vanessa said.

"Sure." Dallas and Vanessa left and then it was just me and Austin.

The next day Austin and I were sitting in the practice room talking. We're not officially together but we both know that we like each other so it's complicated.

"Ally there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out..." Austin started but was once again interrupted by Dez and Trish

"Guys guess what!" Dez said.

"What?" We both said.

"I got you a 1:30 recording session at Michael Kyle's recording studio in Tampa." Trish said.

"That's great, you're the best manager ever." Austin said and then he ran up and hugged Trish.

"Oh wait, there's more. Michael wants Dez to record a music video for the song and he wants it to premiere on T.V in two weeks." Trish said.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this." Austin said.

"I know right, this is awesome." I said.

"We need to come up with video ideas. I was thinking since the song is talking about a pathetic person who feels bad for themselves, Ally should play the lead." Dez said.

"HEY!" I said.

"That's a great idea. Ally you should be in the music video with me. Now people can finally see who you are."

"I don't know.."

"Please!" Austin said and then he pouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh alright." "Alright perfect we should shoot it here in Sonic Boom." Trish said.

"When?" Ausin asked.

"How about Friday?" I asked.

"Friday it is." Trish said.

**A/N: Is Austin ever going to be able to ask Ally out? Okay guys. I decided to let you guys weigh in on what happens next. What would you like to see happen? What ever idea I see the most or what ever one I feel goes with the story I'll use it. Thanks so much for reading and like I said in the beginning I'm going to fix these chapters tomorrow so don't worry. That's all for now.(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I wrapped this story up in this chapter because that promo for Albums & Auditions is driving me crazy. I'm going to write about what I think is going to happen in that episode. That should be up sometime tonight. Thanks for all the reviewed and read and kept reading I hope you read the next story I do. You guys are AMAZING! I love you all. Take Care(:**

**Ally's P.O.V**

After working on the video 10 days ago it was finally ready to premiere on T.V. Austin said that he had a surprise for me after the video premiere. Hmm I wonder what that could be. A lot has happened these few days. Vanessa and Dallas really hit it off. They've been out almost every day this week. Dez and Trish have been getting along better…or at least better for them considering they hated each other. We're in the Food court getting ready to see Austin's music video. Trish had convinced the owner of the mall to screen his video on the Jumbotron. Austin was really excited about that. The video was about to come on. At first you see me playing the piano and I look really upset and Austin comes out of nowhere singing "Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag, you got a kick me sign covering the skills that you have." Then for the next part he gets on top of the piano and starts dancing. The video actually came out really nice. Before I realized it the video was over and the people who came to watch it started clapping and cheering for Austin. Austin signed some autographs and then came up to me.

"Ready for your surprise?" Austin asked.

"Yes. And please don't tell me you're taking me to a horror festival again." I said and Austin smirked.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see. Close your eyes." He said.

I listened to him and then I let him lead the way. We walked for at least five minutes and then he finally told me to open my eyes. I looked around and we were on the beach and there was a blanket set up.

"Austin what is all this?"

"We're having our first date. It's a picnic on the beach." He said with a smile.

"That's so romantic." I said and then I sat on the blanket to look through the picnic basket. There were pancakes, or course then there was apple juice, syrup, french fries and ketchup. Interesting mix of stuff and then I got to the best thing which was a jar of pickles.

"Austin this is so cool. I can't believe you did all of this." I said.

"Yeah I know. I'm a nice guy," He said and then he sat down next to me. "This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"Yes it is." I said and we sat on the beach talking for 5 hours.


End file.
